


pipiliin ka araw-araw

by slytherbyun



Series: mahiwaga, mahal [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Happy Birthday Joshua, M/M, cute lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: It's been five years since Joshua and Jeonghan got married, and they couldn't ask for anything better.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: mahiwaga, mahal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	pipiliin ka araw-araw

**Author's Note:**

> basahin muna ang [payapa sa yakap ng iyong hiwaga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117149) bago ito basahin.
> 
> happy birthday, joshua!

“Happy birthday, Joshua!”

Sabay-sabay na bumabati ng mga kaibigan bago niya hipan ang kandila. Joshua just turned another year older, but he still doesn't feel old. Thankfully.

Ang kaarawan ni Joshua ay ang pinakahuling kaarawang ipagdidiwang ng barkada para sa taon na ito, kaya ginagamit din nilang paalala ang araw para magkita-kita bago matapos ang taon. Nagsibyahe ang lahat, at all-out lagi ang nagiging selebrasyon ng kapanganakan ni Joshua.

“Bro, happy birthday,” bati ni Seungcheol.

“Thanks, Cheol,” Joshua smiles warmly at his best friend.

“Kuya! Happy birthday!” Seungkwan rushes over to give him a hug, one that Joshua returned.

“Thanks, guys,” Joshua says to Seungkwan and all his friends.

“Kuya Shua!” sigaw ni Mingyu nang dumating sila nina Minghao at ang kanilang anak na si Minji. Agad-agad na tumakbo si Minji para batiin din si Joshua.

“Happy birthday, tito Shua!”

“Thank you baby,” yakap-yakap ni Joshua si Minji.

“Minji!”

Joshua sees the biggest ball of sunshine run towards Minji, followed by his husband, Jeonghan. The little energy ball was his daughter, Eunmi. 

“Narinig lang si Minji, tumakbo na,” sabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

“Hayaan mo na,” Joshua turns to place a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Excited lang siya.”

Everyone settles down, getting food to eat. Thank Mingyu for the food, Seungcheol for the booze, Jihoon for the music, and Soonyoung and Seokmin for the entertainment. Everyone was just having a good time, catching up with one another. Some of them have been very busy, that they rarely got to meet up during their free time. 

Wonwoo is now a software engineer for a big company. Mingyu now owns lots of restaurants around the Metro. Minghao has so many designs to finish for the celebrities who bought pieces from him. Jihoon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan co-own a bar that caters to live band performances. Soonyoung and Chan are now famous choreographers to the stars. Seungcheol is now a lawyer, along with Jeonghan. Jun and Vernon were busy travelling the world. Joshua’s loaded with teaching and with his doctorate. Everyone was really busy.

“Schedule naman tayo ng trip out of town,” sabi ni Seungcheol habang kumakain. “I could really use a beach trip.”

A series of “Tara!” “G!” “Game!” can be heard around the living room. Seungcheol and Seungkwan immediately start to plan and look for plane tickets, while Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Mingyu were busy checking out accommodations and beaches. The others would occasionally give input on the planning, but Joshua was just looking at his friends, excitedly planning this out.

“Kid-friendly dapat ah!” sigaw ni Jeonghan mula sa kusina.

“Oo naman, kaya nga si Mingyu din kasama sa paghahanap,” sagot sa kanya ni Soonyoung.

“Okay, ang target ang April 17-23, kaya pakiplot na rin ang mga leave!” Seungkwan said after checking the flights to Palawan, which was the place they all decided on.

Phones were out, and everyone was typing away. Everyone was involved in this kahit papaano, and it was really a sight to behold. Naririnig niya ang masasayang boses nina Minji at Eunmi nang malaman na pupunta sila ng Palawan.

Joshua never thought he’d be this happy. He never thought his life would straighten out like this, and he had Tadhana to thank for that. Napakalaking pasasalamat talaga na nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon para maranasan ito.

“Shua? You okay?” tanong ni Jihoon, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yep!” he says with all enthusiasm. “Ikasa na natin ‘yan.”  
  


~•~•~•~•~

Staring at the sky full of twinkling stars, Joshua couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts. The party was over, and they were just spending quality time before bed.

He sees his daughter and husband playing on the other end of the garden; hindi inakala ni Joshua na dadating siya sa puntong makakapagsettle down na siya at magkakapamilya. He didn’t even think it would be with Jeonghan. After letting him go, hindi niya aakalaing magkakaroon pa siya ng isang pagkakataon para makasama siya muli. Hindi niya inakalang he’ll get the happy ending he’s always wished for.

“Lalim ng iniisip natin dyan.”

Joshua sees Jeonghan bringing him a cup of hot chocolate. He graciously takes it, as Jeonghan sat beside him, joining him in admiring Eunmi.

“Our daughter's just so wonderful to look at,” Joshua says, taking a sip from the hot cocoa.

“Sobra,” pagsang-ayon ni Jeonghan.

They adopted Eunmi a little after two years of marriage. Tumulong sila sa inorganisang outreach nina Mingyu at Minghao sa bahay-ampunan na pinanggalingan ni Minji, kung saan nakilala nila si Eunmi. The couple instantly fell in love with her, and decided to adopt her legally. 

To be honest, Joshua thinks it's the best decision they've ever made. Aside from getting married, of course.

“Shuji,” bulong ni Jeonghan.

“Hmm?”

“Masaya ka ba?”

The question surprises Joshua, not expecting some sort of an existential discussion at this time. Jeonghan rarely asks these types of questions, which sort of disturbs Joshua.

“Sobra, Hannie,” sagot ni Joshua. “I have you, Eunmi, a wonderful job, a beautiful home, great friends, and my mom. Wala na akong hihilingin pa.”

“Sure kang masaya ka?” tanong muli ni Jeonghan.

“Oo naman,” Joshua faces Jeonghan, worried about him. “What brought this on, love?”

“Wala naman,” Jeonghan says in reply. “Napaisip lang ako na ang dami na kasing nangyari sa atin sa tagal ng pinagsamahan natin, and I just wanted to know. Buti tama sagot mo na masaya ka.”

Joshua couldn't help but wrap his husband in a tight hug. “Cute mo.”

“Malamang, ako pa ba?” Jeonghan stuck his tongue out. “Wala nang mas cute sakin. Pwera siguro kay Eunmi. One hundred cute points po para kay Eunmi.”

To that, Joshua silently agrees. No one is indeed cuter than Eunmi.

“For the record,” Jeonghan starts to say. “Masaya din ako.”

Joshua gives his husband a chaste kiss, and wraps him in a tighter back hug, as they watch over their daughter playing on the swing set.

“Tapos mo na yung pag-encode ng grades for your classes?” Jeonghan asked his husband, drinking from his cup of hot chocolate.

“Kanina pa,” sagot ni Joshua. "I also finished my pending work for my classes. Tapos na ang sem ko, finally."

"Congrats naman sa’yo," sabi ng kanyang asawa. "Buti ka pa. May babalikan akong trabaho sa firm pagkatapos ng holidays. Puro magkaaway na mag-asawa."

"I can help you kung may kailangan ka," alok ni Joshua. "Feel ko though mas may silbi si Cheol, pero if you need me, andito ako."

"Sipag nito, nakakaturn on ka ha," biro ni Jeonghan.

Joshua’s face reddens at the comment. "Ito, hindi talaga matigil, so harot even after all these years."

"Ikaw lang hinaharot, arte mo," nakaramdam ng kurot si Joshua sa kanyang tagiliran. “Akala mo talaga eh.”

"Aba, aba," Joshua went on to tickle his husband, causing both of them to roll on the ground, having the messiest tickle fight of their lives. Jeonghan’s laugh was so loud, that it caught the attention of their daughter, running towards them.

"Sali ako!" she says, with that pretty big smile on her face.

The tickle war stops when Eunmi stumbles over the two and falls on Joshua's stomach. Joshua gave his husband a knowing look, and started tickling their daughter. Her laugh was melodious, that they ended up going so far as to tickle her feet.

"Papa, stop na!" Their daughter said in between laughs, which led them to stop and get her water.

"Daddy tickle monster!" Eunmi exclaims at Joshua, crossing her arms so cutely that he had to take a picture of her.

"Daddy's sorry na baby," he consoles Eunmi. "Let's buy ice cream na lang tomorrow?"

The little girl shouts "Yes!" and rushes over to give her daddy a hug.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Joshua, nakatingin lang si Jeonghan sa kanyang mag-ama, puno ng pagmamahal ang kanyang puso. If there is one thing Jeonghan loves to see, it’s his husband and daughter having fun, with smiles on their faces. This was his happiness, and he was amazed that he was able to get all of this in one lifetime.

“Love,” tawag ni Joshua sa kanyang asawa, na siyang lumapit sa kanyang mag-ama.”

“Yep?”

“Mahal kita,” Joshua kisses Jeonghan’s forehead, to which Jeonghan blushes.

“I love you Papa!” Eunmi kisses Jeonghan as well, hugging his leg tightly.

Joshua, now a year older, couldn’t ask for anything more. He was given a second chance to love Jeonghan again, and he made the most out of it. Hindi naman na umasa si Joshua na magkakabalikan pa silang dalawa, lalo na’t nagkaroon ng boyfriend si Jeonghan nang muli silang magkita, pero Tadhana had a way of bringing the two of them together again. Masaya rin isipin na the both of them achieved their respective individual dreams before starting a family. Napakaswerte nila dahil dumating si Eunmi sa buhay nila. Eunmi’s the blessing both of them prayed for, and is the missing piece that completed the dream Joshua had for both him and Jeonghan.

Joshua is blessed beyond words, and gratitude fills his heart.

“Thank you,” he tells Jeonghan, once the two of them were settled in bed.

“Hmm? Para saan?”

“For being with me again,” he says, nuzzling his face on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

“Sira,” Joshua feels Jeonghan’s hand playing with his hair. “Ikaw pa rin pipiliin ko araw-araw, love.”

“Likewise, love,” he says, being lulled to sleep. “Ikaw lang, araw-araw.”

**Author's Note:**

> sigawan niyo po ako sa [twitter!](https://twitter.com/justljhthings)


End file.
